The Two Violinists
by howling-wolf628
Summary: It's time for the Winter festival in Seiso Academy. Len Tsukimori & Kahoko Hino has to perform a duet. During those few weeks of the festival some unexpected events bring them closer...
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Fan fic so, it's probably not that good but please read it & give me ideas so I can improve.....Oh & since I watched the English version of La Corda they all call each other by their first names.

Chapter 1:Winter Festival

It's another winter morning in Seiso Academy and Kahoko Hino was late for class once again.

As she hurried to class running through the halls, she heard the one voice she did NOT need to hear at that moment.

"Why good morning, Kahoko my sweet" said the sky voice of Azuma Yunoki.

Stopping Kahoko faced the two faced man.

"Good morning, Azuma" she replied slightly irritated.

Azuma stepped closer & pinned her to the wall with one arm.

"I see that you're late again" he whispered in her ear & chuckled finding entertainment.

Kahoko frowned getting irritated

"Won't you get late for class as well? And what if someone sees us?" Kahoko asked with an irritated voice.

"Right now everyone has gone to class. No one will see." Azuma replied smirking

"Could you please move? I'm going to be late!"

Azuma smirked & moved away from her.

"By the way Azuma, what are you doing at the General Ed. Department at this time?" she asked curious.

"I met this morning. All the participants from the inter school music competition have a meeting during lunch. I hope you'll be kind enough to pass the message to Ryotaro as well my sweet." With that said Azuma left for class.

Kahoko stared at his disappearing figure and yelled,

"Oh No! I'm going to be late for class!" So she hurried off to class.

Thankfully she was able to get to class before the teacher had come. She took her seat as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Time skip…..lunch

Kahoko headed to the meeting as soon as the bell rang. Then suddenly she remembered something,

"_Oh no! I forgot to tell Ryotaro about the meeting!" _She thought & started to panic._  
_

She quickly ran back & bumped onto something falling on the floor.

"Owww…..That hurt." Said Kahoko with her eyes closed.

"Kahoko?"

She looked up & saw Ryotaro Tsuchiura standing overhead. He helped her up.

"Ryotaro, I was just about to get you. The participants have a meeting & I….."

"Yeah I know. Sasaki told me about it. Let's go together." Ryotaro said cutting her off.

So the two of them hurried off to the meeting.

* * *

After reaching the meeting room they saw that everyone else were present. Kahoko took a sit beside a sleeping Keiichi Shimizu.

Kanazawa cleared his throat and started....

"Well then, now that everyone's here I'd like to announce that we shall have a Winter festival this year in two weeks time and…..."

"Are we all going to perform on the festival?" asked the hyper active Kazuki Hihara.

"Yes Kazuki I WAS getting to that before you cut me off! Anyway, the principal wants all of you to perform on the last day which is three weeks from today."

"Excuse me but are we performing solo?" asked the stotic violinist Len Tsukimori.

"Well about that. The principal wants the woodwind instruments as in Azuma & Shoko and the two violinists to perform together." Kanazwa replied lazily scratching his head.

"_A duet with Len?"_ Kahoko thought & tuned to the side to look at Len but quickly turned her head back blushing, when she saw him staring at her.

"And the rest of you will be giving a solo performance. That is all. I', looking forward to this." Ended Kanazawa.

As Kahoko was leaving the room she heard Len call out her name.

"Kahoko"

Turning around she asked, "Yes what is it Len?"

"Since the two of us will be performing a duet I was hoping we should decide on which piece to play & practice together." Said Len with a calm voice.

"Umm...Yeah sure. I guess we'll start tomorrow after school?"

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow after school." With that said they both left for their classes.

* * *

Okay so I know it's really short & not very good but please if you like it & want me to continue review!! Flames are accepted as well as will help me to improve my work =D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay the second chapter is up. Hope everyone likes it ^.^

* * *

Special

The next day Kahoko was having lunch with her friends Mio & Nao.

"Hey Kahoko wanna go to the new cake shop today after school?" asked Mio.

"Sorry Mio not today. I have practice with Len after school. We still haven't selected the piece we will be playing." Kahoko replied.

"That's right. You both will be performing a duet. I'm looking forward to it." Said Nao smiling.

"Thanks Nao. But I'm no where near him. Len is in a totally different level." Kahoko said frowning.

"Don't worry. I'm sure in the end you two can pull it through." Nao said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Thank you Nao. I just hope you're right"

"Aren't you excited Kahako?? This is it! This is the REAL violin romance is about to start!" Mio yelled, her eyes sparkling.

Both Kahoko & Nao sighed rolling their eyes at their immature friend & continued eating.

* * *

Time skip……after school

Kahoko went to the practice room where she was supposed to meet Len. When she entered she found the room empty.

_"I guess he's not here yet..." _Thought Kahoko as she put down her violin case.

"Hey there Kahoko!" Came the friendly voice of Lily.

"Oh hey Lily. What are doing here?"

"I just came to say best of luck. Trust me you will need it. How did you end up with Len of all people as your partner? He's so quiet & antisocial." Lily said grinning.

Kahoko got angry at that comment.

"Hey don't be like that. Len is a nice person and it was because of his Ave Maria I started playing the violin. I owe him a lot for that." Kahoko said with anger in her voice.

"Alright. You don't have to yell. Sheeesh….Anyway practicr hard now Kahoko. Bye for now." With that said Lily disappeared.

* * *

Few seconds later the door opened & Len came inside carrying his violin case & some pages and tapes.

"Sorry I'm late. I was getting the notations for some of the pieces we could play." Said Len and closed the door.

"Oh don't worry about it Len. I wasn't waiting long." Said Kahoko waving her hands in front of her.

"Anyway we should decide on what piece we will play. It has to be something simple yet entertaining because you're not used to the type of pieces I usually perform" Len said looking through the notations.

"I'm sorry that you have to change the way you usually play because of me." Kahoko said looking down.

"Don't worry about it. It's good to try different music from time to time. Now lets see what we can play" Len replied.

After an hour the decided to perform the Krysler's Violin Sonata no.1

"Okay now let's play it." Len told Kahoko.

They started playing but Kahoko made mistakes in some parts.

"You're being too stiff. That's not like you. Relax a little & concentrate." He said.

Then they practiced for almost an hour but Kahoko still messed up in some parts.

"It's getting late. I guess that's enough for today. We'll practice again tomorrow after school." Len said putting down his violin

Kahoko was putting her violin in its case when Len gave her something.

"Take these with you. It's the notation & tape for this piece. So you can practice at home." Len handed her the things.

"Thank you so much Len. I hope that we do a good performance." Kahoko accepted them smiling.

As Len was about to turn the door knob to leave Kahoko called out to him.

"I'm sorry Len. That you have to perform with me of all people. I know that my music is not nearly as good as you are. But I promise I will try my best to put a good performance." Kahoko said looking down.

"That's not true…." Len said keeping his back to her.

"Your music is special….Kahoko." Then he opened the door & left without looking back at her.

Kahoko was very surprised to hear him say that. She just stood there for a few seconds staring at the door.

"_My music…..is special..."

* * *

_So this is the second chapter & thanks Akane Kotou & nettentennjilover I appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**I still decided to update although I'm not getting much reviews. Anyway here's the 3****rd**** chappy hope everyone likes it :)

* * *

**

Ave Maria

During the next few days Kahoko & Len practiced everyday after school. Although it wasn't perfect yet, but Kahoko had gotten much better thanks to Len.

It was a cold winter morning on Friday. The students of Seiso Academy were entering the academy wearing warm clothing.

Kahoko had come to school early that day and was heading for her class.

"Heyyy Kahoko!" She heard the loud voice of none other than Kazuki from behind. He was waving his hand over his head, running over to her with Ryotaro walking by his side.

"Hey morning Kazuki, Ryotaro." Turning around Kahoko greeted smiling.

They approached her with smiling faces.

"Morning Kahoko. So, how's practice coming along?" Ryotaro asked smiling at her.

"It's coming along just fine. Thanks to Len I've improved a lot."

"I see. Well violin _is_ the only thing that guy is actually good at." Ryotaro said laughing.

"Well at least I am good in music. Unlike some people." The three of them turned around only to find Len behind them.

"What was that?!" Ryotaro asked getting angry.

"Well you heard me. Unless you have hearing problems." Said Len, keeping his expression cool.

Ryotaro gritted his teeth, "You're so full of yourself! You know that?"

"That's enough you two stop it!" Kahoko said coming in between them.

"Kahoko's right you two are gathering attention." Kazuki said.

They looked around & saw that the other students were staring at them.

"I don't know why I even bothered talking to you. Kahoko, I guess I'll see you after school." Saying that Len left.

Ryotaro gritted his teeth & clenched his fists. "Why that…"

"Hey Ryotaro what piece will you be playing?" Kazuki asked cutting him off & trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"I'm playing Chopin's Song of Parting. What about you two?" Ryotaro asked calming down a bit.

"Len & I will be performing Chrysler's Violin Sonata no.1" Replied Kahoko.

"I'm playing the piece I messed up big time during the 3rd selection." Kazuki said scratching the back of his head embarrassed. (**Sorry I forgot the name :P**)

"Oh is that so? Well I'm sure you'll do a wonderful performance this time Kazuki." Kahoko said & smiled at him.

Kazuki blushed at that which did not go unnoticed by Ryotaro.

"Anyway I better get to class. I guess I'll see you two later." Kahoko said waving as she left, leaving the two men watching her.

"She's really is something." Kazuki said watching her leave.

"Huh?" Ryotaro said looking at him.

"Errr....Well...you see what I meant was...She really is something with her music.....Anyway I better get going to class now see ya!" Kazuki hurried off to class.

Ryotaro sighed...._ "I guess I have a lot of competition"_

Then he hurried off to class_.  
_

* * *

Time skip……after school

In the music room where Len & Kahoko were practicing, a horrible screeching sound was heard.

"Kahoko you still can't get that part right." Said Len sighing.

"Let me show you. Play it like this..." He played the part for Kahoko with complete perfection.

"I…I'm really sorry Len...I'm slowing you down." Kahoko said looking down.

"No you're not. It's okay. There's still time left before the festival and I'm sure you'll get it done by then." Len said putting down his violin.

"_I hope so…"_ Kahoko thought.

They practiced continuously for almost two hours and decided to take a short break. Neither of them spoke, silence filled the room until Kahoko decided to break it.

"Hey Len..."

"What is it?" He asked turning around to face her.

"Remember that time at the training camp, at the Fuyuumi villa when we played Ave Maria together? It sounded beautiful didn't it?" Kahoko asked not looking at him.

"....Yes...It was….beautiful." He said thinking about that time.

"Can we play a duet now? That is if you don't mind." She added quickly.

Len looked at her, surprised, but he didn't show it and said,

"I don't mind"

Kahoko smiled & took her violin.

They took their position & started to play the song that changed both their lives.... "Ave Maria"

* * *

**All done! Please read & review. I would like to thank Akane Kotou for supporting me to update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4. Hope everyone likes it! Please read & review....I especially like the reviews!! =D**

* * *

Cold Night

As the two played Ave Maria, the beautiful sounds of the two violins were simply perfect. The two of them were in perfect harmony. It was as if the violins were calling out to each other with the music.

"_It's absolutely perfect." _Thought Len.

"_Amazing_. _The violin can make such beautiful sounds"_ Kahoko thought as she opened her eyes to look at Len.

She found him staring at her as well. Their eyes were locked as they both ended the piece but neither one removing their eyes. The stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Kaho…"

Then suddenly the door opened cutting off Len and Kanazawa came in.

"Oh so you two are still here? That was a nice piece." He said winking at them.

They looked at each other again & Kahoko blushed and turned away.

"Anyway you two should be heading home. It's getting pretty dark out and cold." Kanazawa said pointing to the window.

They both looked out the window and realized that it had gotten pretty dark.

"We were just about to leave . Good day." Said Kahoko as the two of them put their violins in their cases and wore their warm clothes and left.

They left the room, leaving Kanazawa.

_"Together those two can make one heck of a music. Not to mention Len's music totally changes when he's playing with her."_ He thought and smiled.

* * *

When they were heading out of the school, they stopped at the gates & Len suddenly said,

"It's gotten dark out. I'll walk you home."

"Uhh..Okay.." Kahoko replied a little surprised.

They walked through the cold street towards Kahoko's house in silence. But Kahoko decided to break the ice.

"Don't you think it was nice Len....when we played Ave Maria together just then?"

They stopped walking & stared at each other for a few seconds saying nothing. Then a drop of snow came between their faces and they both looked up.

"Oh look! It's snowing!" Kahoko said smiling as she looked above.

"Beautiful…" Len whispered, looking at her.

"_What did I just say?!" _Len shook his head trying to erase the thought he had. Kahoko seemed to notice it and got a bit worried.

"What is it Len? Did you just say something?" She asked.

Len quickly regained his composure and said,

"I said the Ave Maria duet was beautiful." He said, his lips forming a small smile.

"_Did Len just smile? Wow he looks really different and....handsome when he smiles" _Kahoko blushed.

As they continued to walk a cold wind blew and Kahoko shivered. Suddenly she felt something warm around her neck. She was surprised to see Len putting his scarf around her neck.

"No Len! I'm fine. You'll catch a cold. Put it back on please!" Kahoko said as she took the scarf off her neck, blushing.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He said in his usual tone.

"Please don't. I'll feel guilty & bad if you got sick." She said looking down.

Len looked at her for few seconds and took his scarf back & wrapped it around his neck.

They continued to walk and this time the silence was making Kahoko feel awkward. So she decided to speak.

"Hey umm...tomorrow's Saturday. So when should we practice?" She asked.

Len was about to reply but Kahoko beat him to it.

"I know. You can come over to my place tomorrow morning & we'll practice. Is that okay with you?"

"Alright then. I'll come over at 10 tomorrow." Len said.

After a while they reached the front door of Hino residence and Kahoko sneezed.

"Achchooo….."

"What is it? Did you catch a cold?" Len asked hiding the fact that he was worried.

"No. I'm fine. It's nothing really…...Len thank you for walking me home and also for helping me with my music." She said and smiled at him.

When she smiled at him Len felt his cheeks go warm but he chose to ignore that.

"You're welcome....Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." He nodded and left.

"Goodnight, Len...." Kahoko whispered as she watched his figure disappear into the cold night.

* * *

**So did you like it? I know it's kinda short. You guys can give me ideas if you want to. Anyway please review it keeps a writer strong, makes him happy, excited and eager to update soon. A writer is nothing without his reviewers. It's like CHOCOLATE!!! Sorry I'm in a hyper mood right now!! ^_^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty here's the 5th chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, It means so much to me that you spend your time to review my story :) EnJoY!!!

* * *

**

Taking Care

It was Saturday morning and Len woke up early & took his shower. He changed into a simple white shirt & a pair of pants. After having a light breakfast, he wore his jacket & left the house with his violin case in one hand.

He reached Kahoko's house in 15 minutes and rang the doorbell. He waited but no one answered. So he rang the bell again.

"_Could she still be sleeping?" _He checked his watch seeing that it was already 10.15am.

He was about to ring the doorbell again when the door opened, revealing a sick looking Kahoko still in her pajamas.

Len was about to say something but Kahoko suddenly started to fall towards him, her eyes closed & cheeks red.

Len quickly grabbed her and realized that her body was very warm.

"_She has a fever…"_ He thought as he closed the door behind him & carried her bridal style to the nearest couch, laying her down gently. He beside her and rested his palm on her forehead & winced at how warm she felt.

He quickly got up and went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cold water & a piece of cloth. He dipped it in the water & put the piece of cloth on her forehead.

"_She probably hasn't eaten anything since she woke up."_ He thought staring at the dreadful place…."The Kitchen" and sighed.

Getting up he went to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for something easy to cook. After searching for a while he found some instant noodles.

"_I guess this will do for now. I just have to pour hot water or pour water in it & heat it"_

He started boiling some water in a frying pan. (Yes a FRYING PAN!) and waited.

"_Why is this taking so long? Maybe I'm supposed to put the noodles while it's boiling." _

He took the noodles and put it in the pan. Then he went to check up on Kahoko.

She was still sleeping, breathing heavily. Len stared at her fragile condition for a few moments.

"_She needs medicine & the couch looks uncomfortable. I should take her to her room."_ Thinking that, he picked her up bridal style and went upstairs to her room. He settled her down gently on the bed without trying to wake her up.

He was able to find some medicines in her room & put them beside the bed side table. Then he went downstairs to get some water for her.

A burning smell entered his nostrils.

"_What is that smell?" _And then it hit him. It was the noodles.

"Oh crap! Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yelled when he saw smoke coming out of the pan.

He tried to move the pan but it was hot and he dropped it to the ground spilling the burnt noodles on the ground.

"_I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe this!"_ He thought frantically.

He started to clean the mess up praying that Kahoko wouldn't wake up to see this.

* * *

An hour later…….

Len looked around the kitchen panting. He was finally able to clean the mess somehow.

"_Cooking, definitely NOT my thing."_ He thought which left him with one question in mind…..

"_What's for lunch?"_

Later on Len decided to order takeout. After he was done ordering lunch for the two of them, he went upstairs with a glass of water for Kahoko.

He found her sleeping & sat beside her on the bed. He put his palm on her forehead again and Kahoko stirred at the contact, slowly opening her eyes.

Kahoko woke up to find Len staring at he with those beautiful golden orbs of his.

"….Len? Wha…what are you doing here?" She asked and suddenly remembered that they had practice and tried to sit up but Len told her to lie down.

"I…I'm sorry Len, I…."

"Ssshhh…." Len cut her off putting his fingers on her lips to calm her down.

Kahoko blushed at his sudden action.

"It's okay. Forget practice for today. You have a high fever and you're in no condition to practice." Len explained to her.

"…..So you were taking care of me all this time?" Kahoko asked looking down.

"Well I guess you could say that….Anyway you need to take your medicine. Here let me help you up." Len helped her sit up & she took her medicine.

Then the bell rang…..

"That must be the takeout." Len guessed & got up to answer the door.

"You should get changed…." He said and left the room closing the door behind him.

Kahoko stared at the door & slowly got up to get out of her pajamas.

Len kept the takeout in the kitchen & went upstairs. He knocked on the door and heard a soft "Come in" and went inside.

Kahoko was still weak and couldn't walk straight. She stumbled and was about to fall but Len's strong arms wrapped around her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Len asked concerned

"Yeah. Thank you…" She said blushing at their closeness.

Before she realized it she was already being carried bridal style downstairs by Len. Kahoko blushed harder & looked at him and saw that he was staring ahead. She leaned her head to his chest when she heard it…..

"_Len's heart it's beating as fast as mine."_ She thought.

Len seated her on the dining chair and said that he'll get the food without looking at her because he was trying to hide his blush.

They ate lunch in silence. Even though it was a bit late to have lunch, they both enjoyed each others presence.

After they were done eating Len stood in front of Kahoko and said….

"You should take your medicine and get some rest. Your fever isn't as high as before but you should just take it easy for today." He said after putting his palm on her forehead to analyze.

"Okay. Thank you very much Len, for taking such good care of me." She smiled at him.

He stared at her and said, "You're welcome."

He was about to pick her up again but she stopped him saying that she'll be able to walk.

They went upstairs and Kahoko took her medicines.

"Now get some sleep. I'll be right here." Len said, his lips forming a small smile.

Kahoko smiled at him & said, "Thank you for everything, Len…." And she drifted off to sleep.

After 3 hours Len woke up as he had fallen asleep on a chair beside Kahoko's bed with his head resting on her bed. He woke up & realized that it was pretty late because it had gotten dark. He placed his palms on her forehead to check her fever.

"_She's still feels warm, but at least it's not serious…..I guess I should get going now." _Len thought. As he was about to get up he felt a tug at his sleeves. He turned around & saw that a sleeping Kahoko was holding onto his shirt tightly.

"…..stay….Len…" He heard Kahoko whisper in her sleep. Len stared at her for a few seconds and smiled a true smile. He sat down on the chair beside her bed & leant forward to her kissing her forehead gently.

"_Kahoko….It's not just your music, you are special as well. Maybe that's why I fell for you in the first place"_

As the night passed by the great Len Tsukimori sat beside the girl he had fallen for, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so Len might be OOC here but face it people, if Len isn't OOC then it's goin to be really hard for him to get together with Kahoko. Anyway please review ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the sixth chapter. Sorry for the late update and the lack of reviews really wasn't helping -____- I got tons of hits but no one reviews :( It's so sad. So please whoever is reading this review. It'll make me update faster :D**

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter......

* * *

**

Unexpected Visit

They next morning Kahoko stirred when the morning rays hit her face. She slowly opened hers and saw strands of blue hair beside her. She turned around to see Len asleep, his head resting on her pillow while he sat on a chair beside her bed. She smiled at him.

"_So he stayed over last night looking after me….Oh Len. _She thought and blushed at how close they were. Then she realized that her hand felt warm. It was a nice feeling.

She looked down at her hand & saw that Len was holding onto it. She blushed & looked at his serene sleeping face. She pushed his hair out of his face and smiled.

"_He looks so innocent when he's sleeping." _She thought and rested her hand on his cheek. Len stirred at the sudden contact & Kahoko moved her hands away. She slowly untangled their hands & decided to go take a shower.

"_I feel great! I don't have a fever anymore. It's all thanks to Len"_ She smiled and looked at Len's sleeping form and went out of the room.

Kahoko got out from the shower and got dressed.

"Come to think of it, we didn't eat anything after lunch yesterday. Poor Len must be starving. I'll make some pan-cakes for him then_."_ Kahoko went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

When Len woke up he could smell a nice aroma. He followed the scent & went to the kitchen, only to find Kahoko baking some pan-cakes.

Len cleared his throat to get her attention but she didn't hear him.

"I sure hope Len likes these pan-cakes." She thought out loud and turning around she found the said man standing there.

"Oh! Morning Len." She greeted.

"I made pan-cakes for breakfast, I hope you like them." She said smiling & started to set the table as Len watched her.

"How's your fever?" Len asked suddenly.

"Oh it's gone down for now. I'm okay now. Thank you for asking. Come on over here breakfast is ready." She called out to him.

Len took a seat & they both were eating in silence until Kahoko decided to break it.

"Hey Len….Thank you so much for taking care of me yesterday." Kahoko said avoiding his gaze.

"You're welcome." He answered not looking at her.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Kahoko wondered & went to see who was at the door.

Kahoko opened the door to find Ryotaro her door step.

"Hey." Ryotaro greeted smiling.

"Oh it's you Ryotaro. What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked surprised.

"Well I was just running an errand for someone in this neighborhood and thought that I'd come by and say hi." Ryotaro answered.

"Well then, you're just in time for breakfast." Kahoko said & led him to the dining room where Len was.

Ryotaro got in the dining room & stopped in his tracks when he found Len sitting on one of the chairs.

"Wha....What are you doing here this early in the morning?!" He asked, looking surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing." Len said, with his usual expression.

"Oh come on you two....don't start a fight again." Kahoko said entering the room.

"And Ryotaro, I had a fever yesterday and Len was taking care of me the whole day. He even spent the night here taking care of me. Isn't that right Len?" She turned to Len and gave him a smile.

Len blushed but Kahoko didn't see it. But Ryotaro sure did. Len only nodded in response.

Just the n the telephone rang & Kahoko went to answer it. Leaving Ryotaro & Len alone.

Ryotaro came over to the table and sat on the chair opposite Len.

"So?" Ryotaro started.

"What are you playing at Len? It's not like you to stay over & take care of her you know." He asked, anger surging through his voice.

"Kahoko and I are supposed to perform a duet, in case you haven't forgotten. If she gets sick it'll only slow me down." Len said in his usual tone.

Ryataro slammed his hands on the table and stood up and started yelling.

"Listen I don't know what you're getting at Tsukimori but if you do anything to hurt Kahoko I swear I...."

"Why would I want to hurt her? When I actually....." Len quickly stopped when he realized what he was about to say.

Kahoko quickly came back when she heard Ryotaro yell.

"Why are you fighting again? Geez...what am I supposed to do with you two?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway I have to leave Kahoko." Ryotaro said getting up and before he left he gave Len a glare.

"Why are you leaving so early?" She asked.

"I have to be somewhere and besides I don't want to get in the way of your practice." He smiled at her and left.

Ryotaro stared at Kahoko's house when he got outside.

"_So him as well huh?" _He thought as he walked away from her house.

* * *

**I know this chapter was very short but nothing was coming to mind :( Anyway please read and review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wouldn't blame you guys if you hate me. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really lazy the past few weeks. **

**Plus the Fifa world cup is going on. So, I've been watching as many matches as possible :)**

**Anyway here's the seventh chapter. I hope this will lessen the anger you have towards me :P Enjoy...

* * *

**

Position

After Ryotaro had left, Kahoko and Len decided that they should start practicing. They washed the dishes together so it would be done quicker. Once they were done Kahoko suggested that they should head upstairs to her room to practice.

The two of them went to her room and took out their violin from their cases and positioned themselves.

"Ready?" Len asked, signaling them to start. Kahoko smiled at him and nodded.

They started playing. As they played Len looked at Kahoko. Her music sounded a bit off and he suddenly stopped playing. Noticing her partner stop Kahoko stopped playing as well and turned to him.

"What's the matter? Why did you suddenly stop playing?" She asked, she wondered if her playing was that bad.

Len put his violin down and walked closer to her and took her hand that was holding the violin. Kahoko blushed at their sudden contact. His hands were cold. She was about to say something but Len beat her to it.

"Your position seems out of place." He said as he went behind her to fix her position. "Now let's see your position again." She heard him say from behind her.

Kahoko did as she was told. She placed her violin under her chin and took her position. She heard Len sigh.

"Here. Let me help you." He took a hold of her hands and helped her with her posture. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She couldn't focus on her posture when their bodies were this close.

"_If someone were to walk in right now, they would definitely get the wrong idea." _She thought as she tried focusing on her posture.

As Len held her arms, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster with each passing moment. Her hands were warm and they felt good against his cold hands. He just didn't want to let them go. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He slowly drew his head closer and rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes. His mind was blank.

Kahoko was surprised by his sudden action and let out a soft gasp.

"_What is he..." _She wondered as her heart kept beating faster. A few seconds passed but neither of them said anything but Kahoko decided to break the silence.

"Uhhh...Len? Are you alright?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Her voice snapped Len out of his trance and he realized that he had been resting his chin on her head. He quickly drew back from their awkward position.

"Sorry. I was just...a little tired." He said and quickly let go of her hand. Kahoko turned to him and gave him a smile.

"It's okay if we don't practice today Len. You must be tired since you were taking care of me the whole day." She said. After all she didn't want him to fall ill because of her.

"No. I'm fine Kahoko. We need to practice. Do you understand your position now?" He asked and took a few steps back, distancing himself from her.

"Yes...I think so..." She said and took her position. Len observed her position and nodded.

"That's right." He said and Kahoko smiled a grateful smile at him. He gave a small smile back and took his position.

"Ready?" He asked in order to start.

"Mmmhmm..." Kahoko nodded.

And so hey started playing...

One could tell just by hearing their duet that the two violinists had a great passion for music. Their love for music was overflowing and the two of them were in perfect sync.

"_She has improved a lot." _Len thought as he opened his eyes to look at her serene expression. He couldn't help as a smile appeared on his face.

"_She really does love playing the violin." _He thought and soon they ended the piece with a diminuendo.

Kahoko opened her eyes and looked at him. She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Wasn't that beautiful Len? It was so much better than last time." She told him with so much enthusiasm in her voice. Len nodded, a small smile plastered on his face.

"Yes. It was nice. You really have improved Kahoko." He said as he put his violin back in its case. Kahoko smiled at his comment.

_"If Len is saying that then I really must have improved." _She thought.

"Thank you but it's all thanks to you Len. I couldn't have gotten this far without you." She really was grateful to him. He practiced with her everyday. He must have better things to do besides practicing with her.

"You came this far on your own. I merely helped you a little." He said and closed his violin case.

"That's enough for today. Besides you need to rest." He said as he prepared to leave. He didn't want her to practice too much after she had just recovered from her fever.

"Alright then." She said hiding the disappointment in her voice. The two walked downstairs and they stood at the front door.

"Thank you for everything Len. It really means a lot to me." She said and gave Len a quick hug but as soon as she hugged him she let go and smiled at him. There was a tint of pink on his cheek. But he quickly regained his composure.

"You're welcome." He said and left, His heart was thumping against his chest after that warm hug.

Kahoko looked at his leaving figure and smiled as she closed the door. Suddenly she couldn't wait to see him again on Monday.

* * *

**So how was it? As you can see Len is starting to lose his control when he's around her. This is just the beginning...  
**

**Read and review please :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Here's chapter eight. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Fifa world cup and I hope you're celebrating Spain's glorious victory. I'm so hyped up after the finals.**

**Anyway without further delay I present you chapter eight

* * *

**

The next morning Kahoko was walking to school when she heard a loud, familiar voice from behind her.

"Kahoko!" It was none other than Kazuki. She turned around and gave the hyper trumpeter a smile.

"Good morning Kazuki. Why are you heading to school so early?" She asked.

"Well I thought I'd practice a little before class starts. What about you?" He asked as they walked side by side.

"Same reason. How's the preparation for the winter festival coming along?"

"Oh it's coming along great so far. So are you going to practice with Len today? I guess you haven't had the chance to practice with him during the weekends huh?" He asked as they reached the school gates.

"Well he came over to my house on Saturday. I had a fever and he took care of me since no one else was home. We practiced later on. Len is actually a very nice and kind person." Her tone surprised him. He looked at her. She had a smile on her face and it looked as if she wasn't a part of this world. Her mind was somewhere else and she seemed so happy. There was a different look in her eyes. It hurt his feelings and he talked without thinking.

"Wait does this mean that you like him?" He blabbered out and quickly regretted asking her that.

"Huh? Sorry did you just say something?" She asked once she was broken from her trance.

"Uhhh…...no. Nothing. Nothing at all…...hehe. I better get going now. See you later Kahoko." He quickly said and rushed off towards the music department. She looked at the retreating senior and wondered if anything was wrong with him. She shrugged it off and headed to one of the practice rooms.

She practiced for almost 20 minutes. Even she thought that her playing had improved.

"_It's all thanks to Len." _She smiled at the thought of him as she put her violin back in its case and headed for class.

She went to the General Ed. department and went to her class.

"Morning Mio. Morning Nao." Kahoko greeted her friends.

"Good Morning Kahoko." They greeted her as she took her seat.

"So didn't the Len Tsukimori come over to your house the other day? Give us the juicy details." Mio said with an evil grin on her face.

"Come on Mio. I fell ill and he took care of me and we practiced after I felt a little better that's all." She decided to leave out the part that he stayed over the night. Who knows where they'll jump into if they knew about that.

Mio squealed and Nao covered her ears from beside her.

"The Len Tsukimori took care of yo-" Kahoko covered Mio's mouth to stop her screaming. They were getting weird looks from the other students.

"Be quiet Mio. Do you want the whole school to know about this? Honestly." Kahoko whispered.

"Haha I'm sorry Kahoko but this is so exciting." Mio said calming down a little. Kahoko and Nao just sighed at their friends enthusiasm.

* * *

Time Skip - After school

Kahoko quickly gathered all her things and her violin case and hurried to the music department. She went towards the music room where she usually practices with Len after school. She opened the door to find him applying rosin on his bow. He turned to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late." She said while taking out her violin from its case.

"It's alright. I just arrived here about three minutes ago." He said and put down his bow.

"Now, Kahoko. There are some few parts where you're not at your best yet. We're going to practice those parts and keep repeating them." Len explained.

"Alright Len. Let's get started." She said and took her position.

"We'll start off with measures 17-19" Kahoko nodded and Len noticed that determined look on her face. That was the look she had whenever she had the guts to do her very best and it would always make him wonder why she was so optimistic. But that was another thing about her he liked.

They played the measures where Kahoko was lacking and repeated them a few times. They practiced them for almost an hour with a few breaks after repeating each measures.

"Now let's play the entire piece together one more time and we can call it a day." Len suggested.

"Okay" So the two of them started playing. Len was surprised to see how fast she had improved and smiled which went unnoticed by Kahoko as she was too deep into their music.

They ended the piece and packed up their things and got ready to leave.

When they reached near the school gates Len offered to walk her home again and she happily complied.

They walked together side by side. Kahoko talked and asked a few questions about music and though Len didn't show it, he was happy to answer them for her. He liked her passion and enthusiasm towards music.

Soon they reached Kahoko's front door.

"Thank you very much for walking me home." She thanked him with a smile on her face.

"It was no problem at all…..Kahoko?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I was invited to a party a few days ago. It's on Friday night and I have two invitations. So I'm allowed to take one more person with me. They arranged a small concert for classical music. My mother is also performing. I was wondering if you were free…then would you…." He didn't know how to say this properly. Then again he didn't have to.

"Of course Len. I'd love to go with you." She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. Len heart skipped a beat when her warm hand touched his cold ones. He stared at their hands and Kahoko seemed to notice that.

"Oh I'm really sorry. That was silly of me." She said as she quickly let go of his hand.

He smiled at her.

"It's okay and thank you for accepting my offer." He said.

She couldn't help but return his smile.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Len."

"Goodnight." As they said their goodbyes and left each other, they didn't notice a pair of jealous eyes watching them.

Azuma's limo was parked a few blocks away. He was planning to give Kahoko a ride home but instead he saw her walking home with Len and he decided to follow.

"I guess we need to have a little talk tomorrow sweet Kahoko"

* * *

**Azuma was stalking them haha. He's jealous and now he's planning something. Hope this chapter was okay. Len is taking out Kahoko to the concert in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. You readers are the best. God knows what a writer would do without your support. They really lifted my spirits. I mean after all the more review, the sooner the update :)

* * *

**

It was Tuesday. The weather was sunny and wasn't too cold. Kahoko was walking to school early because she planned to practice her violin before class starts. Suddenly a black limo pulls beside her and its back door opened.

"Huh?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Get inside Kahoko." She saw Azuma holding the door open for her from inside.

"Ah…..But Azuma…I…." She tried to think of an excuse.

"Hurry up. We need to talk." He sounded impatient. Whatever he wanted to talk about must be pretty important then.

She sighed and agreed to his demand. She sat inside the limo and closed the door. She turned to face her senpai. He stared at her with a serious expression. She couldn't tell what was going on in his mind. Then again, that was something she could never figure out.

He stared at her face. He could tell that she was surprised by his behavior. He might as well get over with it.

"Kahoko…..I noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Len." He stated. He knew that as dense as she was, she wouldn't figure out what he was implying.

"Well….yes. That's because the Winter Festival is coming soon an-"

"That's not what I meant." Azuma cut her off. He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I mean is there anything going on between you two?" He sounded serious.

"_Between me and Len? What's he saying?" _She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Of course there's nothing going on between us. Why would you even think that?" She raised her voice a little.

"Well I know for certain that he feels something for you. Think about it. When was the last time the Len Tsukimori walked someone home? Also Kazuki told me that he took care of you when you were ill." He explained seriously.

Kahoko thought about all the things Len did for her. But he only did all those because she was her partner for the festival. Or at least that's what Kahoko thought.

"But he only did all those since we'll be performing together." She said. There was no other reason he would do these for her. Azuma sighed.

"Forget it. I just want to know if you feel the same way for him." He asked.

"But he doesn-" Azuma cut her off again.

"Just answer my question Kahoko. Do you like Len Tsukimori?" His tone was harsher than he meant. She was getting irritated by their conversation. What was it to him even if she did like Len?

"Of course I like him as a friend." She sighed, attempting to hide her irritation.

"You know that's not what I meant." He stated. He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Of course not. Len is just a good friend…..or at least that's what he is to me. I don't even know if he considers me as his friend." She sighed. What did Len think of her? She suddenly wanted to know the answer so bad.

Azuma let out a long sigh.

"Fine, if that is what your answer then." _"How can she not realize that Len has fallen for her?" _He thought as his limo neared the school gates. He had a feeling that Kahoko had fallen for the violinist as well but she doesn't realize it yet.

"We're here." The driver announced.

"Thank you for the ride." Kahoko quickly said and got out of the car and rushed towards the school gates.

He chuckled.

"_Well now I've made her mad. I'll have to fix this mess. Maybe I'll leave her alone for a few days so that her anger lessens." _He thought as he got out of the limo and was greeted with squealing fan girls. He did the usual routine. He put on his beautiful fake smile for them.

Kahoko walked towards the practice rooms in the music department. She was annoyed by Azuma's behavior earlier. She tried to calm down because she knew it would affect her practice. As she was walking by the practice rooms, she heard the sound of a cello coming from one of the practice rooms. She peeked into the practice room to see Keiichi Shimizu playing. She smiled seeing the first year play. His music made all her anger towards Azuma go away.

"_All I needed to hear was some good music." _She thought as she continued hearing him play. She heard the music stop and opened her eyes and saw Keiichi looking at her. He put down his cello and opened the door for her. He smiled a sleepy smile at her.

"Hey there Kahoko, please come in. It's been a while." He said as he pushed the door open wider for her to get inside.

"Yes it has been a while. I guess we're both busy with the upcoming festival." She put down her violin case.

"How is your duet with Len coming along?" He said as he sat down.

"Oh it's a lot better now. I've really improved thanks to him." She and smiled.

"If you don't mind but would you please play your part for me?" He asked. He wanted to hear her music. It had been a while since he last heard her play.

"Of course Keiichi but I'm not even close to Len's level yet." She said and took her violin out of the case.

"Don't say that. I'm sure it's great." He said and gave her another sleepy smile.

She smiled back at him and got ready to play. She closed her eyes and started playing. Beautiful music filled the room. As Keiichi watched her play, he couldn't help but be amazed. It wasn't perfect but the feelings that it held could really touch one's heart. It was the type of music only she could produce. He stood up when she ended.

"That was really good." He said with a smile on his face. Kahoko giggled.

"You really think so? Thank you." She put her violin back in its case and closed it.

"Yeah I bet it must sound even better when you and Len play together."

"Yes it is. He's so much better. His playing is absolutely amazing. He's been helping me lot lately but I wonder if that's….Oh I'm sorry I started talking to myself just there." She said, embarrassed. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much. What did Len really think of her?

"Is something wrong?" Keiichi asked his senior.

"Oh no, don't worry it's nothing. Well I better get going. Class is going to start soon." She quickly packed up her things and left the confused boy alone.

* * *

It was lunch break and Kahoko was having lunch with her best friends. Suddenly they hear the students in the hall talking or whispering about something and they saw that Len Tsukimori entered their class.

"Kahoko." He walked towards her when he spotted her. She stood up when she saw him coming.

"Len, what are you doing here? I thought we didn't have practice together during lunch." She was surprised to see him come all the way to the General education department. She knew the General Ed. department wasn't one his favorite places to be.

"We don't have practice but I can't stay after school today because we have some guests coming over at my house. I need to get home early. Sorry I didn't inform you about this earlier."

"It's okay. Then how about we practice now? Is that okay?" She said and closed her unfinished lunchbox. Len seemed to notice that.

"Yes. That's what I came here for." He noticed that her friends had sly smiles on their faces which he thought was very immature.

Kahoko got up and said goodbye to her friends.

"Wait…" Len stopped her. "Aren't you going to finish your lunch?" He eyed her lunchbox.

"It's okay. Besides we need to hurry." She didn't want to make him late.

"Bring it with you. You can finish it while we practice." He stated.

She didn't want to argue with him. So she did as she was told. She took her lunch and violin case and followed Len to the music department. Mio and Nao both had sheepish grins on their faces which Kahoko chose to ignore. On their way Kahoko got jealous looks from the girls in the General Education department. It made things a little awkward. She looked at the floor and kept walking with Len by her side.

They entered the room they always practiced in.

"Maybe it would be better if I had your number. Then I'd be able to inform you if something like this comes up again."

"Sure." She took out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag and wrote down her number and gave it to him.

He took the paper and looked at the number. He put the paper in his pocket.

"Thank you. Now finish your lunch first, quickly." He said and reached for his violin case which was on top of the grand piano.

Kahoko nodded and ate the rest of her lunch. She knew that arguing with him about it would only waste their time.

While she was eating Len took his violin and did some warm up. After about 2 minutes she was done.

"I'm done." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and put the lunchbox away. She took out her violin from its case.

"Alright we better start. We have 25 minutes before lunch is over." They practiced for 15 minutes and Len saw that she had improved a lot.

"You've been practicing. You've gotten better." He pointed out when they finished playing.

"Really? You think so?" She was very happy to hear him say that.

"Yeah….at this rate. You'll be even better by next week." His lips formed a small smile when he said that. He liked her enthusiasm and determination to do better.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me…..Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She asked.

"Sure what is it?" He was putting his violin back in its case and his back was facing her.

She gulped. Should she really ask this?

"What….what am I….to you?" She gathered the courage to ask him the question. His body stiffened at her question. He was silent for a while. He started at his violin and all his memories with her came flashing in his mind.

"Well…." He started.

"To tell you the truth…..I'm not sure myself..." He closed his violin case.

"_I should just tell her how I really feel." _He thought and turned to face her.

"What do you mean by that?" Was he confused weather she was his friend or not?

"I….I like you…Kahoko. You're important to me."_ "Damn! That's the best I could come up with!" _He should've told her he liked her more than a friend or something along those lines.

They both stared at each other for a while. Kahoko was about to say something but the bell rang and Len quickly excused himself saying that he had to get to class and left the room. Kahoko just stood there staring at the door taking it all in.

* * *

**Sorry I know I said it was going to be the concert on this chapter but I decided to delay that a little. Len actually tried to confess his feeling. That was pretty bold of him. Too bad he only said half of what he anted to say and Kahoko's too dense to figure out what he really meant.**

**Next Chapter: The concert for sure! :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

After school Len was on his way home but his mind was somewhere else. He kept thinking about what he had said to Kahoko during practice. He figured that she wouldn't get what he really meant to say. At one side he was angry at himself for not saying the complete truth and on the other hand he was actually relieved that she didn't know.

"_What if she rejected me if I told her the truth?" _He kept thinking and soon he reached his home without even realizing it.

"_Well that was rather fast."_ He thought to himself. He entered the gates and his mother opened the front door for him to enter with a smile on her face.

"Hello mother." He greeted her as he got inside.

"Welcome back Len." She greeted her son and closed the door.

"The guests came a while ago. Better hurry." Misa said and they both entered the living room where a man and a woman that looked about his parents' age were sitting on the couch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's my son. Len dear, introduce yourself." Misa told her son.

"Sorry for the wait. My name is Len Tsukimori. It's nice to meet you both." He came forward and greeted them.

"It's great to finally meet you. Your parents have told us a lot about you." The women with blond hair smiled at him.

"We've known your parents for a long time. Your father and I have been good friends since high school." The man said and took a sip of his tea.

"I see." Was his straight forward reply. He wasn't in the mood for all this as a certain red head kept coming to his mind.

"And your mother and I have been friends since middle school. She was always a trouble maker and I bet she hasn't changed a bit." The two women laughed at her comment.

"Maybe Len should get to know your daughter. They are after all the same age. What do you think son? Maybe you should take Rin to that upcoming concert." His mom suggested. Len couldn't handle another girl with all the troubles he's been having. He just remembered that Kahoko was going with him to the concert. He couldn't say no right on their faces. That would be very rude. He stayed silent for a while.

"What's the matter? Did you already ask someone?" Misa asked she had a smiled on her face as she was finding all this very entertaining.

"Well….I guess you could say that but it's fine I-" Len said but he was cut off.

"Nonsense boy! If you've already asked someone then it's alright. Go with her and have fun. You're still young." The man laughed and patted Len's back.

"That's right. Don't worry about taking Rin. It's fine." The woman said, smiling at him.

"My my Len. You already asked someone and didn't even tell me about it? Who's the lucky girl? Is it Kahoko?" Misa smiled her sly smile at him. Len was getting annoyed by all their questions and advices. He wasn't in the mood to hear all this right now.

"Excuse me please. I need to wash up." He bowed to the guests, taking his leave. He went upstairs to his room and closed the door.

The three heard the door close from downstairs. Misa smiled at her friends.

"Thank you very much for your help. At least now we know he asked her out." Misa said to them. It was their entire plan to make sure Len asked Kahoko to the concert and it worked too.

"Not a problem Misa. We're always here to help." The woman said and they soon left.

Misa Hamai Tsukimori smiled after the couple left. Her plan to make Len ask Kahoko out worked. She always knew her son felt something for the red head. She decided to leave her son alone for a while since he was probably annoyed at the moment.

* * *

The next day at school when Kahoko and Len met during practice, she didn't mention anything about what he had said the other day. Len was glad that she hadn't figured it out.

Then came the day for the long awaited concert…

Kahoko decided to take a shower first. After she was done with her shower, she started getting ready.

She heard the doorbell ring.

"_That must be him." _She smiled and took one last look at her reflection in the mirror before leaving. She thought she did a pretty decent job with herself. She wondered what Len would think when he saw her like this. She went downstairs to go see him.

She could hear her mom's voice as she walked down the stairs. She went downstairs and she couldn't stop staring at the man sitting down before her.

Len stood up when she came down. All they could see was each other. Len wore a black tuxedo with a navy blue tie. Kahoko thought he looked simple yet stunning.

Kahoko wore a beautiful lavender dress which complimented her curves nicely. Len thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

cleared her throat to get the teens' attention and it worked. The two broke away from the trance.

"Ah mom this is Len Tsukimori." Kahoko started the introduction.

"Yes, I know dear. He already introduced himself. He's a very nice, polite young man. You both look great." She said smiling at the two.

"Thank you." Len said while Kahoko just blushed.

"Well, you two better get going. It was nice meeting you Len. Do come and visit again sometime." She told him.

"Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you as well . Goodnight." He said politely and bowed.

The two of them left the house and now were outside the front door.

"You look…..beautiful tonight Kahoko." Len commented as a small smile formed on his lips. Kahoko blushed a deep shade of red. She was grateful that Len couldn't see her face since it was dark out.

"Thank you. You look really….good yourself." She smiled at him but he couldn't see it due to the darkness. He smiled at her.

"Thank you. Now let's get going." The two of them walked towards the spot where Len told his driver to park the Mustang. Len opened the door for her to get inside. Then they were both on their way to the concert.

At first it was a quiet ride. The silence made Kahoko feel awkward. So she decided to break the ice.

"Len? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead." He said as he looked out the window.

"If you have a car then why do you walk to school? Sorry I hope I'm not being rude or anything." She quickly added.

"I walk to school because my house isn't very far from it and another reason would be that I just wanted to be like everyone else." He said.

"_He just wanted to be like everyone else?" _She thought. She never thought Len would say something like that. What he said made the respect she had for him grow.

"That's a really nice thing to say." She whispered but Len was able to hear it. They talked about music and Len told her about how the concert was going to be.

Soon they reached the place where the concert was supposed to be held. It was a very large place. The two got out of the car and went inside. Kahoko was amazed at how beautiful the place was. They entered the auditorium and took their seats on the first row. She should've known that Len would've gotten front row seats. She was actually happy since she'd be able to see everything clearly and the sound quality will be perfect if they're at the front.

"The concert starts in fifteen minutes." Len informed her.

"Alright. So, how long is the concert?"

"It's for one hour or so. After it's over we'll go to a restaurant for dinner. Can't send you home on an empty stomach now can I?" He looked at her from the side and smiled a small smile. Kahoko knew he was joking with her. She was beginning to like this side of him more and more.

"It's okay Len you don't have to do all that for me." She said politely.

"Don't worry about it. You're out with me tonight and it's my responsibility to make sure that you have a good time at the concert, eat well and reach home safely." He said. Kahoko giggled.

"Alright then. I guess I can't make you refrain from your responsibilities towards me. Now can I?" Even she started to joke around with him.

"Not a chance." He replied with a playful smile on his face.

"You know Len, you've changed. You seem more open now." She softly spoke. She had a look in her eyes that said that she was thinking about their recent times together.

"I…..guess I am. So….is this change good?" He wanted to know what she thought about him.

"Yeah, it's very nice. I really like it." Len blushed at her comment and quickly turned away so she wouldn't see it.

"I….I'm glad." He whispered.

"Sorry did you say something?" She asked when she heard him whisper something. He quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah….I said that the concert is about to start." He lied and looked at the stage. Kahoko also looked to see that the curtains revealed to show a grand piano on stage.

A woman who was the host came and announced the name of the performers and their pieces. They played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, Paganini's Caprice, Vivaldi's Spring, Albinoni's Adagio, Bach's Prelude, Chopin's Etude and lots more. By the time the concert was done it was 7.45pm. There was an announcement that all the VIP guests could go to the ballroom where music and some food were arranged for them. Kahoko looked at Len and was about to ask weather they were VIP or not but Len realized what she was going to ask and just flashed their tickets and said, "We're VIP guests." Kahoko smiled and nodded.

When they went inside the ballroom there were one fourth of people from the concert in there. Soft, slow, melodic music was being played as the couple danced. Some couples were at the food table. Sweet dishes and drinks were served there. Kahoko was looking around the place until she heard Len call out to her. She looked at him and he had a hand outstretched for her.

"Would you like to accompany me in a dance? Just one song. Please?" He waited for her to respond. He looked calm and collected but inside he was quite nervous. Kahoko smiled, taking his hand and said, "I'd love to but….I'm not good at dancing." She blushed in embarrassment and looked down at the floor. Len smiled a small smile at her answer. He found it very cute.

"Don't worry about it. I'll lead you." He said and led her to the dance floor. He held one of her hands with his and placed his other hand on her waist. Kahoko got shivers from his sudden touch. But Len didn't notice it.

"Now, put your hand on my shoulder." He whispered. Kahoko did as she was told and placed her free hand on his shoulder. She could feel his broad shoulder. She never noticed that before.

He swayed their bodies with the music. Kahoko felt as if their bodies were together as one. She liked the way they were dancing together to the music. Len had a serene look on his face as he looked at her. He was neither smiling nor frowning. He was looking into her eyes and she was looking into his. Soon the music ended and their dance ended as well. New music started playing but even though the two of them wanted to dance all night, they knew they couldn't. Len let go of her waist and she removed her hand from his shoulder but they didn't let go of their other hands and walked out of the ballroom. Once they got out Len spoke.

"That was…..really nice. I can't believe it was your first time dancing." He smiled as they walked towards where the car was parked.

"I was only able to do it because you were leading me. It felt like the most natural thing in the world." She said as they reached their car. They got inside and Len told the driver to take them to a place called Aristocrats.

"Thank you for all this Len. I'm having a great time." She said.

"The night isn't over yet. We still have the restaurant to go to. But still….you're welcome. I'm having a good time too." He said and smiled at her but she couldn't see it due to the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry again about the late update. I know you guys have been waiting eagerly for the concert. Well there you have. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I had to divide the restaurant part cuz it was getting too long. Oh and the restaurant's name, well I got it from the restaurant we have in our country. Anyways read and review :)**


End file.
